Cake by the Ocean
by lemonbirds
Summary: A lone trip to Destiny Islands leaves the two close friends questioning a topic familiar but new to them. It doesn't take long for them to experiment. [Post kh3] [SMUT]


The sun shone brightly above of the two recently reunited best friends, who have been attached to each other since day one of their return. Although today, they weren't hanging off the clocktower with Axel, but rather sitting atop of the special tree everyone deemed Sora's and Kairi's in Destiny Islands.

A conversation was already brewing between the two lively friends, their words coming out between the finishing bites of the sea-salt ice cream they loved so much.

"Did you hear about Olette and Hayner?" the black-haired girl questioned, swinging her feet back and forth below the tree. Roxas grunted, but not in a particularly bad way.

"It's the only thing I ever hear about whenever I see Hayner now." he responded jokingly, still amazed not only at how they happened to become a thing, but also the information that came with Hayner's talk.

_I finally asked her Roxas, and she said yes! Granted, we have done things before, if you know what I mean, but it's official now!_

_You should totally do the same with Xion!_

"They seem pretty happy…" Xion mentioned, taking Roxas out of the recent past.

"Yeah...".

Roxas looked down at the blank wooden stick in his hand, then turned to the girl next to him, who seemed to be busy staring at hers. "You gonna finish that last bite?".

Xion blinked twice at the sound of his mouth, then refocused on the stick. Roxas could tell he wasn't the only one daydreaming but bothered not to mention it. Instead, he watched her take a bite of the melting ice cream, and then widened his eyes along with her.

"Winner." she said out loud, a smile appearing on her face.

"I guess it's your lucky day." Roxas exclaimed, her smile lighting up his mood.

Xion gave a silent nod, then looked back at the sun in front of them. Silence set in, but they didn't mind it. Just being with each other was enough to stay healthy thanks to their haunting past.

But the silence didn't last long.

"Hey Roxas...can I trust you to keep a secret?" Xion asked slowly, turning herself towards him.

"We are best friends, you can always trust me." he replied, watching her run a hand through her short hair.

"I mean...it's not exactly my secret. But I can't stop thinking about it." a guilty tone escaped her. Roxas listened closely and waited patiently to hear what she had to say. After all, he was curious about anything she insisted on telling him privately. "It's about Olette and Hayner…".

An eyebrow made its way up above the blonde's eye, his ears focused on the mouth of Xion. "Go on…" he told her, trying to ensure she had his trust.

"Well...I was talking to Olette alone, and she mentioned some of the things she did with Hayner, even before they started dating. Sleepovers, beach visits, late night walks, and then she said all that stuff had to do with, um…" the girl explained, pausing at the end. "Something I'm not all familiar with...sex.".

A moment of nervous silence between the two arrived, the topic on hand blinding them more than the sun. Even knowing just a little about it made this difficult to talk about for the both of them.

"...Did she tell you anything about it?" Roxas asked, wanting to know more.

"Not that much." Xion admitted, thinking clearly back to her words. "I knew a little about it before, but her story made me curious. And I didn't want to ask Axel...I feel like it would be too embarrassing." Xion told him, wondering how Axel would have reacted to a question like that, or any of the details Olette explained to her. This topic has troubled her secretly, back to when she was wearing just a black coat over her bare body.

Roxas would be lying if he said his mind wasn't picturing scenes right now, and he could only imagine that Xion's was doing the same. They were both young and gullible.

"I don't know a whole lot..." Roxas replied, looking at the large eyes of the black-haired girl. The warm sand below them combined with the hot weather made him even more curious. "I think it's something people do when they are really close.".

He turned his head back to the girl, who was certainly in deep thought. Her hands were between her swinging legs and her eyes were staring straight ahead. The signature tree of Sora's was so high up that her bare feet couldn't reach the ground.

"Aren't we that close?" she replied, stating the fact more than questioning it. "I can barely go a day without you…".

"We are." Roxas claimed, throwing an arm around his confused friend. "I'm never going to let you slip away from me again.". A brief smile returned on Xion's face, her eyes meeting his. But then, she turned to another direction.

"It's so hot…" he heard her mumble.

"Yeah, and-".

Before he could finish the sentence, he watched the girl jump off the tree and stand up tall, her back facing him. Roxas quickly noticed her hands tingling with the new black belt she wore, and watched it fall into the sand. Then fell her shirt, and in the blink of an eye, her skirt.

Which revealed she was wearing nothing underneath.

Roxas stared motionless at the back of his confused friend, his eyes practically glued to the girl, and his mind insisting on so much more.

When Xion turned back around, the boy's eyes met her red face, and slowly moved themselves down to her feet.

She was _stunning_.

Her thin body was covered with flawless bright pale skin, her breasts were as perky as can be, and while her butt was on the smaller side, Roxas could tell the majority of her fat rested there. Her hands rested between her skinny legs, leaving only a glimpse of the treasure beneath them.

"Am I...um…" the blushing girl started, blood rushing through her visible veins.

"You're beautiful Xion…" Roxas admitted, bringing her smile back. The bulge in his pants agreed.

The girl walked closer to him, placing herself directly in front of where he was sitting, Sora's old spot.

"Care to join me?" she asked, the smile turning into a playful grin. Without hesitation, she moved with his hands and pulled his shirt off, revealing his athletic figure. Then, he followed her eyes to the button on his pants. Roxas watched the naked girl unzip them as firmly as she could, then kicked them onto the ground. Finally, he stood up and guided her fingers around his boxers, pulling them down together.

The two stood amazed under the sun, acknowledging every single detail on each other's body. Xion found it hard to resist looking down at his cock, its length intriguing her, but she stopped when she realized she was staring for too long. Looking back up, she couldn't help but giggle when she noticed he had his eyes set on her breasts. So, she decided to surprise him.

Xion wrapped her arms around his back and pressed herself against him before he could react, creating the warmest hug the two have ever experienced, in any world. To her surprise, Roxas's arm didn't wrap around her back, but around her curvy waist, which led her to feeling a hand rubbing around her butt.

And Xion loved it. He did too.

Their mouths stayed shut as they were busy processing the moment, the feeling of each other's skin overwhelming them both. Xion rested her head below Roxas's shoulder, her breasts still pushing against his chest...and she didn't mind his dick poking against her stomach.

Meanwhile, Roxas was admiring what laid in his grasp. The purer and content Xion looked against him, the more it angrily reminded him of the people that took her away from him. Shamefully, his mind jumped to Namine, remembering how she was she was now in Riku's grasp, the man who finalized their destruction. Why couldn't she be with them right now—

His head paused when he felt a hand grip onto his dick.

Roxas's mind focused back on Xion, whose playful face was focused on the sensitive object that had been rubbing against her. Her tiny hand sat still on it; her fingers lightly placed on top of it.

"Can I?" Xion asked, to which Roxas nodded before she even finished the question.

Slowly, she began to pet it, feeling Roxas's grip on her butt tighten.

"Xion...stroke it..." Roxas commanded politely, helping the awkward girl out. Obeying, she grabbed his cock with her entire right hand, and slowly began to move it back and forth, looking up at Roxas's reaction. "Ye-yeah...like that.". He briefly spotted her left hand moving around between her own legs but was beginning to become too overwhelmed to react.

Second by second, Roxas's breathing became faster, the feeling of desire turning to one of complete pleasure. As he marveled at the sight of his companion, he realized he wanted to give back. He wanted her to forget about all the pain as well, and he wanted it replaced by pleasure she was seeking.

Trying his hardest not to cum so soon, Roxas gently grabbed onto Xion's hand and took it out of motion, directing his attention to the one area on her body he had not yet touched, the part her hand had been fiddling with.

"Let me help." Roxas told the surprisingly quiet girl, desperately wanting to repay her.

Xion watched as he placed a finger under her and briefly rubbed it against the wetness of her pussy, bringing it back up to taste. Xion's mind, as dirty as it had ever been, was dying to know what he thought of her. But she watched as the boy got down on his knees, staying high enough so that his dick was above the sand, and his head was on the level of her pussy. He was going to show her what he thought of her.

Roxas reached up and put his hands on her lower back, guiding her forward. When the smooth bright pinkness was close enough, his mouth greeted it with a lick. Then, another, and another, until he found himself in a rhythm.

Xion questioned Roxas's method at first, feeling small moments of pleasure combined with discomfort. When the amateur caught the discomfort showing on her face, he tried his best not to feel ashamed, and instead put his full focus and care into what stood in front of him.

It didn't take long for the pleasure to fully seduce the naked Xion after that.

The boy begun sucking on her clit, getting as much of her as he could into his mouth, and then letting his tongue go off from there. Roxas felt her pussy begin to grind against his face, his eyes glancing up at the face of a girl in paradise.

"Do-don't stop!" Xion ordered, amazed at what he was doing to her.

The humping girl locked her hands on the sides of Roxas's head, encouraging him to keep at it. Deciding to get a little rougher, Roxas buried his face into her crotch, shaking his head along the way to further stimulate her enjoyment.

But then she felt him stop.

Xion watched the boy get back up off his knees, almost angry that he stopped. But that anger quickly faded away.

"You taste wonderful." Roxas complimented her, noting the placement of her eyes. Smiling at the compliment, she placed her hands on top of his shoulders, adding emphasis to her next request.

"I really...want you to...um…" the horny girl mumbled, leaving Roxas knowing exactly what she wanted. Her face was practically begging for his dick.

"Turn around." he told her, speaking out of his hormones. She obeyed, looking back as Roxas repositioned himself, taking ahold of his throbbing cock and moving it lower and lower. Xion put her hand back on it when it was close enough and guided him to her entrance.

"Please." she begged. Not even a second later, she felt it slowly entering her, causing her body to immediately give in.

An initial look of pain caused a worried Roxas to hold himself in place, but he watched as that pain turned into a look of...joy. He grabbed both her arms and slowly began moving his dick back and forth, her pussy giving him an immense feeling of joy. Watching as her rhythm gradually became faster, he tried his hardest to match it.

"Xi-Xion are yo-you ok?".

"Mh-mhmmm".

Light moans started to escape the girl, and her legs began to get shaky. Roxas held onto her tightly, thrusting over and over, looking at her ass, then her face, and then everything else in between. Every thrust felt greater than the last.

"Roxas...harder!" Xion yelled, drool escaping her mouth as she couldn't close it. And this time, he didn't.

"You feel like heaven!" Roxas complimented the moaning girl, who felt his hand release from one of her arms. Almost instantly Xion saw his arm reappear right under her breasts and watched as his fingers began to rub around her nipples. She couldn't comprehend the feeling overtaking her.

The two virgins stood tall in front the tree, their naked bodies trying to pump as much pleasure into each other as they could.

And they wanted more.

Roxas paused his thrusting and turned Xion around towards the tree, recognizing he was in full control of her ability to stand. The girl nearly lost her balance when he finally released his other hand off her arm, but the arm fiddling with her breasts held her up against him. Then, when she was momentarily stable, his hands slid down across her visible ribs and gripped tightly onto her hips.

Reactively, she stretched her arms out and pressed her hands against the tree, her body begging for continuation. Just as she did so, she felt the amazing feeling of Roxas re-entering her. Just this time, he picked up the pace fast.

Faster than Xion expected.

The thrusting immediately started, his dick demanding more out of her. It got faster by the second.

"Rox-Roxas! Don't stop!" she yelled; the feeling of his cock even greater than before. The focused blonde pushed her hips back and forth each thrust, forcing her legs to comply with his dick. His balls pounded hard against her jiggly ass, and her perky boobs moved around as much as they could.

"Oh! Mmm!" Xion moaned, tears escaping her eyes. Roxas's cock rammed her harder to the sound of her moans, her petite structure enduring everything it could. A mixture of both pain and an indescribable feeling of joy clouded her, Roxas's dick giving it all.

"Xion...you-your pussy feels so good!" the boy yelled, praising the girl. His words made her happier, her body working harder to please him.

Moaning like never before, her muscles began to tense up, and her watery eyes widened to the new sensation that was making its way through her. Roxas felt her cunt tighten around his dick, which refused to stop moving.

"Ro-Roxas! I can't...i'm gonna! Oh!" Xion screamed, reaching her limit. Then, the perfect thrust hit her, causing her first real climax.

"ROXAS!". Xion's body shook in place, her vision replaced with a bright light. Roxas felt Xion's cum uncontrollably appear inside her warm pussy, throwing him over the edge. His mind thought about the way she yelled his name, the level of control she trusted him with, the feeling of her cum teasing him, and the absolute beauty of every last one of her features, all causing his breaths to become louder by the second. The dazed girl felt the thrusting becoming faster, realizing what was coming.

"Xion! I..I-".

Before he knew it, his load of steamy cum came rushing into Xion, causing both their weakened bodies to collapse onto the sand.

The naked couple laid flat, their respective stomachs gasping up and down for air. The stars in Xion's vision slowly started to fade away, her head focused on all the hot liquids flowing out of her. She looked over at the exhausted boy whose dick was also sealed in cum, and felt his arm wrap around her side, bringing her closer to him.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked her, hoping he wasn't too rough.

"Yeah...I'll always be okay with you." she replied, resting her head on his chest. The girl rubbed the water out of her eyes the best she could, then with the help of Roxas, placed herself face down on top of him. Brushing most of the sand off the back of her, he noticed her eyes were struggling to stay open.

"You were amazing." she heard, feeling his hand pet her hair.

"Thanks, Roxas…" Xion mumbled, fighting her eyes. Not unlike her, all the energy Roxas had minutes ago was next to nothing now. But he didn't mind.

"No problem, Xion…" he said, encouraging her to rest. Before he knew it, she was out.

Roxas was aware Axel would kill them if he found them decked out here like this...but wasn't _too_ worried. As far as he knew, Xion never told him where they were headed.

_It's almost like she knew what was going to happen…_

He took one last glimpse at the beauty resting above him, resting one of his hands on the flawless ass of hers. Then he rested his own eyes, slowly drifting into the land of dreams with her.

The two nude bodies laid comfortably against each other under the lowering sun, dreaming not only about their love for each other, but all the cum that came with it.

* * *

A/N: Xion and Roxas are the cutest thing ever.


End file.
